A World Destined For Diaster
by KazeKikotsu
Summary: What if a curse was read and the reader unknowingly made the world plunge into diaster? R and R to find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Curse

****

Chapter 1: A Curse

**_When the moon won't shine and the sun won't rise. The world will fall apart. Humanity as we know it will die. An intelligent race killed by an unforeseen conflict will bearly hold on as everyone loses hope._**

"What does that mean?" A teenaged blonde girl asked.

"You are so stupid sometimes..." The brunet girl next to the blonde explained, "It means that if the moon were to ever not shine and the sun never to rise the Earth's humanity would die from loss of hope."

"Deep...wait!" The girl finally caught on, "So when the moon won't shine and the sun won't rise were all gonna die??"

"To be blunt, yes."

"NOOO!!!!! I don't wanna die!"

"Clam down it's just a silly myth anyway."

"Okay!" The blonde looked at her friend, "What you thinking about Suki-chan?"

"Hm..." Suki looked at her friend, "Oh dear God, are you gonna start with the Japanese again Usagi?"

"It's my national language, I can't help it." Usagi gave a smile.

"Oh boy..."

"S-u-k-i-c-h-a-n!!" Usagi said in an annoying tone.

"What now?"

"Can we go?"

"No, there's more to this thing." Suki looked back at the book she had read the "myth" from earlier.

"Really? Read it!" Usagi urged her friend.

**_Beware of this curse, for if to come true the world would end._**

"What the? A curse?" Suki was not one for believing in 'curses' but this seemed to bother her.

"What's wrong Suki?" Usagi had become more serious now.

"There's another line..."

**_May this curse be looked upon 2000 years from the curse's birth it will come true and earth will be destroyed._**

"So?" Usagi didn't understand what Suki was all worked up about.

"Usagi... it's been 2000 years since this curse's birth. It was made in 3050 and now it 5050 and we looked upon the curse..." Suki's tan skin went abnormally white in fear.

"I though you didn't believe in superstitions." Usagi sat down next to her friend.

"I don't...but...but this one just seems so real..."

"Don't worry about it, you even said yourself that it was just a myth."

"..." Suki didn't answer at first, "You're right, I should worry myself more about the entrance exams."

"Yea."

The girls started back home. The two went their own ways but Suki couldn't get her mind off of the curse.

"Is it for real? Could it be true...will the Earth come to an end because of me?" Suki got home and looked up what happen in 3050 that would make someone want to write such a curse.

The next morning at Shining Star Jr. High the two girls meet on their way to school like usual.

"Morning Suki!"

"Morning Usagi." Suki said with a smile.

"So you ready for our exams tomorrow?"

"Hm?" Suki's mind went blank for a moment, "Oh, yea, I'm ready!"

"Cool. Let's get to homeroom before where late."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think. I worked for about 20 minutes making this so please tell me how it is.

Thanks everyone!

Unmei Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

****

Chapter 2: The Truth

It has been a week since the girls read the curse but Suki is still worried about what she has done. Suki has been avoiding contact with Usagi and her other friends. She's also been skipping school. She's so afraid that she caries the curse and if she were to get near anyone the curse would come true. For the last five days Suki has been on her laptop searching for information on the year 3050. She wants to know what happen to make a person write such a curse.

"Hm...." Suki's eyes were glued to the laptop screen, "Let's see...maybe this..." Suki said as she clicked on a link that sent her to a news site. She looked all around on the site and found nothing, so she searched the web for more possibilities. Three hours she found a site called **Historical News** and immeadity checked it out.

"Hm..." Suki searched the site and at last found info on the 3050, "Finally..."Suki was too tired to be excited. She put her laptop down on her desk and plopped onto her bed, laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

"SUKI!" a woman's voice rang out in Suki's dream, "SUKI GET UP!"

"Huh..." Suki awoke dazed, "Mom?"

"Suki Yoru get out of bed now! You're going to school!" Mrs. Yoru yelled at the dazed girl.

"Huh....OH SHIT!!" Suki screamed as she shot up outta bed.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry Mom." Suki yelled as she ran into the bathroom to get her morning shower.

"What am I going to do with you Suki..."

"..." Suki didn't respond cause she had the shower going and couldn't hear her mother though the running water.

"I'm going to work now, Bye!" Mrs. Yoru yelled loud so Suki could hear her.

"Bye Mom! Love you!" Suki called from in the shower.

"Be good today ok?"

"Okay!"

Half and hour after Mrs. Yoru left Suki came out of the shower. She went into her room and started to get dressed for school. When she was brushing her hair she noticed her laptop.

"Hm..." Suki's mind whirled, "Maybe I shouldn't go today...but Usagi must be really worried about me...hmm..." Suki finished putting her hair up and grabbed her laptop and shoved it her bag, "I'll just take it with me!"

* * *

"Usagi Kawa..." the homeroom teacher was talking roll.

"Here." Usagi answered.

"Suki Yoru..."

No response.

"Suki..."

Still no response.

The teacher looked up from his attendance sheet, "Suki not here again?"

"Yea..." Usagi said looking at her friend's empty seat.

"PRESENT!" a girl ran in the door.

"Suki!" Usagi yelled, "You're here!"

"So, Suki is just tardy today." the teacher said.

"Sorry Mr. McCoy. please don't give me a detention!" Suki begged.

"I wasn't going to. Just take your seat and I'll pretend I didn't see you come in late." he have Suki a smile, "Now back to roll. Suki Yoru..."

"Here." Suki smiled at her friend Usagi and took out her laptop and showed her what she found the night before.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's a site that tells all about what happen in 3050. I found it last night."

"You're still on that? Let it go girl....Wait...is that why you've been absent for the past week?"

"Um....uh...well..."

"Yes or no? Usagi looked at her friend in the face.

"Uh...well...yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, I think it has to do with that curse."

"Oh. Anyway, what does the site say?"

"Let's see..." The two girls read the site not missing anything. Then Usagi found a link that said 'Diasters'. Suki clicked on it and they read that page too.

**__**

...At 3 AM on Sunday morning everyone started to wake up to get to work, but when they awoke all they could see was the darkness of the night. The moon was not out like usual and the sun had not started to rise. By 8 AM the sky didn't change, it was still dark and the air was very cold. All jobs were closed. No one was to leave their house. Two weeks later nothing had changed and people were starting to die from no sun. Many also fled to the streets in mobs starting riots resulting in many losing their lives. The human race was nearly wiped out after 1 year of life in these conditions....

"Oh my god...is this for real?" Usagi asked.

"Hai..." Suki said and continued to read.

**__**

...Then on May 24th, 3049 what the people of Earth thought would never happen happen. The riots got worse and a total count of 5,000,000 people had died from this. President Mallina says "Our generation seems to be coming to an end. We have already lost over 5 million people across the globe because of this diaster. My heart goes to everyone who has lost a family member. I only wish that this will end soon."

"I've read enough! I believe that stupid curse now! It's going to happen to us!" Usagi freaked out.

"..." Suki was still reading in horror as the number repeated in her head, "5 million people...5 million...5 million..." Suki kept repeating it, it was like she was a broken record.

"Suki..." Usagi looked at her friend with sincere eyes, "Suki?"

"I just killed 5 million more people...I just killed 5 million people...." Suki had tears in her eyes.

"No you didn't Suki...you didn't know that it was a curse...you couldn't have known that this is what would happen...it's not your fault..." Usagi tried to comfort her friend.

"I now know the truth...and I still don't know what I'm going to do..." Suki looked at Usagi with tears steaming down her face, "There as to be a way to fix this! There just has to be..."

"Suki..." Usagi hugged her friend "We'll find a way...I know we will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's Chapter 2, what do ya think? Please review. I need you guys to review so that way I know whether I need to improve my writing, write less or more. Please review and don't be afraid to comment.

~ Unmei Tenshi


End file.
